I'm Not Okay: In English!
by Si1verwing
Summary: This is xxx666bloodyristsxxx's Hetalia fanfic. She claims to be Tara, but the chance that she is is about 0.001 percent. Anyways, I've translated it to English from whatever the heck it was in before. The Romania in the character list is Fake Tara's OC, seen in the image. Rated M for IKEA Erotica and liberal use of the f-word. Oneshot. Badfic.


OMG Fangs (geddit) 2 ThePrincessOfChaos for introducing Hetalia to me OMG there are too many PREPS there and they KILL the Gothicness that it could have so I wrote this oneshot on how the show should GO by the way NO PREPS OR FLAMES!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX 

Hi my name is fucking Romania but I go by Nightshade. I am a vampire with perfect teeth. I am wearing a black corset with bloodred pentagrams on them and a black leather mini and black fishnets on my legs and stellon (**I don't know if this is supposed to be stiletto or not**) black boots with pics of GERARD WAY (he is such a major fucking HOTTIE). As I was putting on my black eyeshadow, black mascara, and white foundation with black lipstick when suddenly . . . , . . . My BF Prussia came!

"OMFS HI" I moaned sexily.

"hi" Prussia mumbled. Prussia was wearing black highlights in his hair and a black baggy skater pants and a black baggy skater shirt and congress shoes.  
Suddenly Prussia came to me and we frenched passionately then he put his tool in my box and we did it sexily as I was getting an orgasm suddenly. . . . . Russia barged in! He was wearing a black baggy shirt n pants and Gothic boots with purple stuff and black hair with red highlights.

"WTF Russia?" I SCREAMED.

"America has been taken by that fucking preppy rapist FRANCE!" Russia cried!

Prussia started to cry tears of BLOOD sexily.

"OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

"Come on we've got to find him!" I yelled.

We ran downstairs suicidally and we saw Canada crying blood red tears and crying in a corner cutting.

"My BROTHER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!/!/1?!" Canada sobbed.

"Don't worry me, Prussia, and Russia will find him with England's help" I comforted him and he got a little better.

"Well good luck" Canada said.

"Okay lets go" Russia called.

Me and Prussia followed me and we got in my black Mercedes-Benz that had MCR writing all over it. We got in and drove to England and on the way we were doing cigarettes and drugs and drinking blood with beer. We eventually got to London and we went to his house and saw him. He was wearing a Gothic black robe with GC all over it.

"Hi bitca (Buffy FTW)" England called.

"OMFG America has been kidnapped by FRANCE" I cried.  
England gasped.

"OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O" my son NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO" England started to cry tears of blood.

"we need a fucking portal to get to America and save him" Prussia cried.

"Okay let me do this spell" England said "Vampikera willa neveria Hitiha UUUUUUUUUUUUUU" (**Yeah I don't know**)

Suddenly a sexy black pentagram with read skulls flew out of it.

"Good luck."England cried as we jumped in the pentagram.

Wen we got there the room was black with white stuff all over and Poland was there!

"OMG like WTF are you doing here you stupid Goths?" Poland demanded.

"STFU YOU STUPID FUCKING PREPPY BITCH!" I shouted as I jumped on her (NOT IN THAT way you PERVS) and drank her blood.

"Cool" Prussia and Russia moaned sexily you could see their erections as they took pics of me killing her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Poland screamed as she died .

I started to cry tears of blood.

"Oh my Satan what's wrong?" asked Prussia.

"Excuse me WTF we are trying to save America and u are asking me that" I YELLED.

"BUT BUT BUT I'M SORRY!" Prussia begged.

But it was too late I was grabbing a stake! When I was about to stab suddenly. . . . . . . . . . . . we heard a bloodcurdling scream that sounded like America's, we ran to the door that was black with candlelight coming out at the bottom then we came in to the room. America was tied up naked with blood all over him while France was raping him naked and torturing him with a sharp pokey flame stick. America was crying tears of BLOOD suicidally.

"You fucking PREP!" we yelled at him!

"HA HA HA he will become a prep and there is nothing you can do about it HAHA HA !" France cried.

No way you fucking prep America will never become a preppy fuck like you!x"" Russia yelled.

Then we all ran at him and stabbed his head off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO \FRANCE CRIED AS HE DIED".

"OMFG ARE YOU OKAY AMERICA" I yelled.

"Yeah I'm okay" America said Russia put his spare clothes on America.  
Later on we got Green Day and MCR (don't those bands fucking rock) to play at my house and we all moshed to the music sexily. After the concert Gerard Way came over to us.

"Hi Gerard" I said.

"Hi Nightshade" Gerard said.

"Can I get your autograph I said.

"Sure" he said as he autographed my skirt.

"Thanks" I said as he waked sexily away,then Prussia came with Russia, Canada, America, and England.

Suddenly I grabbed Prussia and frenched sexily then we took off each others clothes and he had a sex pack (geddit) and the others took off their clothes and we all had SEX and it was so sexy and hot.

THE END


End file.
